Hdn super the fall of hyperdimension
by Proudshelby
Summary: All because of a mistake I'm in ultradimension all because I was careless someone died I was to careless as now the fate of hyperdimension is believed to of been destroyed and because I was stupid I lost a arm damn maybe if I go back? Idk


Dimension: ultradimension place: planetplutune basilicom

Pov proud

"Ow damn I'm hurting all over but how?" Seriously how...oh hey I should let you guys know what happened the unimportant bits I'll say now

I mastered my true form.

I spent 518 years in the conquest dimension .

I spent a year with my parents.

My appearance in my mastered true form made my left eye purple with a power symbol and made my hair(except for the tips) the colour of the nation I'm in since I'm in planetplutune it's purple.

I (somehow) got conquest Nepgear to take the place of hyper Nepgear as the CPU Canadate since hyper Nepgear...I believe died during my adventure to fix time

And of course...

I lost my left arm which means I can't fight as good as I used to...

And right now I must be insane since I asked iris heart to train me(although earlier it was plutia I told this to) and I pray I live when I get to the training room that mini histy set up for the saiyan of this dimension which was set up when he lived in the basilicom which he still does...

And suffice to say he put me on my limits...

But now to get to something a bit more serious.

Hyperdimension was destroyed its still there just I was the last person to get out before the exit shut...

The CPUs and CPU canadates are in another dimension,still in hyperdimension fighting a hopeless fight,captured...

Or killed...

And I know one of the canadates are dead since she died in front of me...

And she was gear as I call her...

Guess I'll start telling what happened then sadly I don't remember all of the event I only remember near the end of it...

\-- flashback: end of hyper dimension

Pov proud

"Oh god the basilicoms were just destroyed and the CPUs are fighting a single opponent and losing and the only CPU which is next to me is Nepgear

And right now she's dead from a sword cut and there's only one sword that could do this...

 **GETHABURN**

And God am I angry at the person which I recognize all to well... I won't say names as I feel like another me said his name.

Oh yeah forgot to mention the makers are trying to protect civilians and keep the monsters at bay

And right now I'm in my mastered true form which doesn't change my clothes except what my future self said

"Heheheh looks like your next proud..."said 'him' and he's using gethaburn "you know I won't kill you I'll have the canadate YOU choose to replace"

He doesn't mean gear right?

" Nepgear time for you to have some fun" damn I hate my life I said to myself as hyper Nepgear appeared from the corner

"Goodness proud I wish you didn't abandon us" said hyper Nepgear

"I didn't abandon you I fought as well but I died or so I thought but I was transported to the are the true goddess resides when I faded as you saw"

And right now I can tell due to my true form they are in the whirlpool of delusion since well no need to explain since you the reader can see it as well

"Shut up...and perish" said Nepgear with a straight face as she began attacking

I move out of the way of the attempt and sent a punch of my own that missed which resulted in a clash of fists that kept hitting the others when suddenly Nepgear pulled out her beam saber which I barely dodged and I pulled out my katana and a Db shotgun don't ask how I have one

But to cause the author is writing this at 4 am and he isn't in the mood to write a fight scene I ended up firing both rounds which sent Nepgear flying

And sadly I had to abandon the gun since I only had those two rounds

"And you I want to beat you with my fists" I said as I put my katana back into as the CPUs call it hammer space

I practically fly in the air to punch him with my left arm when...

slash*

My left arm was cut from my body as I hit the floor and to say very hard would be a massive understatement as the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was a person with red lines on his body and white hair...

\-- ultradimension planetplutune basilicom

And that's what I remember from that event and from what I been told that was the saiyan of ultradimension that saved me from dieing and the person that stopped the blood flow was compa

Anyway right now I'm wearing a black version of Neptune's hoodie(with out the N on it)and a white version of If's coat with a black line on both arms with a red arm band on the end of my right arm

And right now I'm in front of the training room door when I'm met with the sight of iris heart and the saiyan of this gamindustri

 **End of chapter**

 ** _Hey guys I'm back I was in conflict with how to start it but it was worth the wait anyway I'll introduce something new next chapter anyway see ya!_**


End file.
